


Wilted Angel

by overlordbunny



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, hurt flonne, protective laharl and etna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordbunny/pseuds/overlordbunny
Summary: They only had a bit more ground to cover until they reached their final destination but they underestimated the cost of what it would come for.





	Wilted Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i started to write this on april 8th and now, i finished it. hope you like it

* * *

Blood. He saw too much blood seeping from Flonne, even from the medium distance he was at and it _terrified_ his soul.

He felt his breath shorten, quickly running over to the group of unfamiliar demons surrounding the archangel with his sword already drawn by his side. His mind made him remember that day, _his stomach turned in sickness at the memory_ and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen again. Not noticing his _berserk_ bubbling to the top and a lavender aura, the tips tinted with light blues and yellows had slowly started wisping around his form.

Each step he took felt like it took him a minute but when he saw the  _torned_ blue ribbons, his soul sung in relief and in panic.These demons weren’t under his rule, they weren’t in his netherworld and for once he wanted nothing more than to be back in his domain with his vassals. His mouth formed into a snarl as he created an opening to reach Flonne.

She told him that she would be careful venturing ahead even with her limited SP due to them traveling in these vast amount of netherworlds. He knew he should’ve stocked up on items on their last stop but Etna thought that with the short distance to their final destination, she said they should be fine.

 _How bloody hell wrong they were._  
_  
_ His face slumped as her eyes met his, she was relieved, tired, _scared_. That was the second his blood stopped and he could barely think straight. He just barely saw his clearly pissed most trusted vassal in the corner of his eye, he swiftly picked up Flonne with his scarf and handed her to Etna, knowing that she would get Flonne to safety.

 

Worry crossed her face when she saw her precious angel with so many scuff marks and wounds and then back to those _demons_ . If the prince didn’t give these group of demons even more wounds than what Flonne had, _they’d be begging for mercy when she got her hands on them._ Etna shifted her eyes back to the beauty in her arms when she heard the cute but weak chuckle. Hearing that sound usually made her heart beat faster and made her grin without even knowing it but at this time, it made her heart twist painfully.

“I’m sorry, Etna…. Heh guess I made a slight mistake..”

Her ears didn't like hearing her favorite voice being so quiet and scared. This angel would be the death of her. She touched her forehead with Flonne’s, eyes closed and hating how her own voice slightly quivered when she spoke.

“You damn right you did, Flonne. Don’t ever do that again…. _Please._ ”

She opened up her eyes when she heard sniffles and saw tears slowly streaming down those gorgeous vivid blue eyes. Flonne’s voice shaking and hiccuping.

“I..I promise, Etna..”

“Etna.”

The voice was stern, furious and determined. Her eyes went to Laharl’s who was facing away from her, his form engulfed in raw power that never failed to make her _slightly_ intimated.

“Yes, Prince?”

She heard Sicily gasp when the little angel's eyes and her own brother no longer having his stoic face, replaced with a vary of emotions as well when they saw Flonne's dire injuries.

“Get her wounds tended at the hospital and take the rest of the group back to the base, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

There was a few seconds of silence until a voice spoke up.

“Laharl...please...go easy on them…”

Shocked looks crossed everyone’s faces at Flonne’s quiet request. She knew how much Flonne also meant to him, how much this archangel meant to all of them. They gave Laharl one quick glance and knew that they needed to leave their overlord alone for right now.

_They couldn't wait to get back to the castle once they reached their final destination._

 

He restrained himself until he no longer heard his vassal’s footsteps no longer. Go easy on them? He felt so damn pissed off as his mind kept recalling all the wounds her body had and the thought of even more hiding behind her clothes. _He was crossed._

He didn't want to do such a thing, not that damn request at all. He eyed the demons who were now hesitant at sensing this small overlord’s power. A chime rang out in the barren field, mirrors enclosed and surrounded the group of demons, black, white, then _fiery ferocious meteors in gulfed their forms._

A ‘tch’ left from his voice and his eyes glaring at their barely alive bodies, serves them right. Tossing them the lowest HP item he had at them, slowly began to walk away and head back to his base.

There, just like she requested, _he went easy on them_ .


End file.
